


Middle of the Night

by Holdt



Category: Legion (TV), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Closed Captioned, Fanvids, Gen, Human/Parasite Relationships, Subtitled, Telepathic Parasite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 18:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdt/pseuds/Holdt
Summary: Lie down with dogs...[PoV: the Shadow King]





	Middle of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> *5/3/2018 - Closed Captioned

<

[Middle of the Night [Legion/X-Men] by Holdt](https://vimeo.com/248629655) from [Holdt](https://vimeo.com/holdtvids) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

 

password: mutant


End file.
